No More
by Love and Nuts
Summary: Blood pools. Her footsteps. Snow tainted red. She looked back at her track a good distance. Exhausted, she had decided beneath a tree, a shelter. She returned watching the sky showering snow. She closed her eyes, enjoying the last winter she could have.
1. Chapter 1: Winter

**Chapter 1: Winter**

_Winter._

_I hate it._

...

Winter had fallen over the land, covering the villages, farms and forests. All was left was white. The harsh winds blew along with my soak cold robes, now a miko's, sending chill to my spine. But I continued to walk through this thick snow. It was his request- to go to the forest. He was nonetheless behind me, following.

I can hear his every footsteps, nothing more. There was an awkward silence between us two. No one spoke, nor dare to close the distance and face the other.

Till we reach the forest.

Earlier, he said he wanted to talk. It was strange and sudden though. This time, I didn't see a vestige of that boy he has inside. He was serious. So I did not question him, no more. I agreed and went out.

I heard his footsteps stop. But I took a few more steps, astound at my own footprints embedded on snow.

Then I turned to face…

no one.

SANKOTESSU!

The scream broke throughout the forest.

I was late. It was late to scream for the pain the cuts brought upon me, for the wounds now surfacing on my skin. My robes were torn and this white haori was quickly stained with blood. I was loosing my balance. But I didn't care anymore.

Arms, shoulders, legs, face. I can feel the agonizing pain throughout my body. But that pain is nothing compared to what I feel now in my heart.

The feeling was more than weak. It was numb. I was out of thought.

I was loosing consciousness, my vision impaired, but I recognize him closing to me. He bent down and tucked few strands behind my ear.

"The jewel." He whispered a rasping tone.

And that was the last I heard from him.

The once white snow was now tainted with _this_ blood.

'_Traitor.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Shikon no tama

**Chapter 2: Spirit**

_No, I won't end here.'_

………………………

Blood pools. Her footsteps. Snow tainted red.

She looked back at her track. She had made a good distance away.

She had long succumbed to exhaustion and decided beneath a tree, a shelter.

It was a miracle to have manage to get far as this from the place. She had dragged her body with what strength left she had or rather, resolve.

She returned watching the sky showering snow. She closed her eyes, enjoying the last winter she could have.

………..

_Eyes opened sharp as nails dug deep into flesh, in her shoulder. She screamed in anguish, only to be muffled by a hand. In trembles, she tried to meet his gaze but failed as another rash of pain overtook her._

'_Enough.'_

_She reached her hand out to grab his, placing both on his wris, so weakly he did not mind._

"_Usotsuki. . .Inuyasha"_

………..

Eyes still shut; she reached under her sleeve, pulling out a dagger wrapped in bandage.

'_This is what you want right, Inuyasha?' _

She held the shaft both hands, aiming it on her chest. Her grip tightened and with her count, she thrust it in. She bit her lips to suppress a scream, making it bleed. And again, she summoned up her strength and pulled it out. Blood spill was furious, but there was more than that.

The jewel came out rolling on the ground distancing away from its protector. Kagome crawled off her seat, not minding her wounds, and tried to retrieve it.

Only to be stop by a foot.

Slowly, she grabbed the jewel that rests before her and raised her head trying to see what she had come across upon.

White. That was all she can comprehend. She was slipping off her consciousness.

And almost without a thought, she stretched her arms to hand the jewel. Her eyes, she could barely keep open.

She waited for a response from the figure. She waited for it to make a move. She waited for the jewel to be taken. She waited but it was death who came and took her away.

* * *

**Author's note: **

usotsuki - liar

Thank you very much KelKel-sama, Kitten of the moonlight shadow, and starguy for your review. And also to those who subscribe to this story.

I'm sorry I won't be updating till next week after exams. I have to study hard.

chem, trigo, physics, analytic geo. ARRRGGHHH!


	3. Chapter 3: Unchanged

**Chapter 3: Unchanged  
**

She was like death, murdered and almost camouflaged among the snow. If not for those stains evident on the ground, she could have been overlooked.

"_Take it."_ she uttered almost out of breath.

She looked at me, knelt. I looked at her. That twisted face, an expression in agony she held. She's trembling. She would lose.

She waited but received only a gaze.

'_You are reckless.'_

'…_nani?'_

'_Do not trouble anyone if you plan to end your mortality. '_

A thud on the ground. She has fallen, sprawled before my stand. One arm outstretched and fingers still clasped on the jewel. _That jewel. _

_Something to protect, huh?_

He lifted a foot to give that hand a faint kick, causing a movement. Her fingers loosened from its grip and the jewel rolled off a mere foot from its protector's side.

And this simple act had earned the attention of the lord. Those brows that only a few would notice crooked as the jewel was revealed to sight.

A black hollow crystal

He looked back to see the miko.

Sleeping. Her lips slightly parted and her locks like spilled ink contrast to the ground. Some enveloped her face. And those blood…marks.

Her trails can be easily track. Those footsteps of blood that even the snow fall was unable to conceal. _Yes, that scent swelling in this forest…her blood._

'Hn…You remain the same, bothering this Sesshoumaru.'

……………………………………………

_ Unchanged._

The indignant expression she held that day had dissolved back into calmness. She had been in slumber for days and showed no sign of awakening. She stirred some time though, perhaps a complain to the turbulent weather; then back again into her own peace.

But those bandages and scars make it impossible to believe there is still serenity in her. Her feet, frostbitten; her legs and arms, incised; her shoulder, punctured deep; and her left hand, now protruding out of the blanket is most likely paralyzed. Her flushed cheeks half hidden beneath those blankets were also marred by a cut. Almost all injuries were caused by claws. And to be precise, the wind scar.

Sesshoumaru gave at final gazed at her form once more before deciding to leave the room. He had gone far from 'overlooking' tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

**Chapter 4: Fate**

_Shikon no tama._

_a flaunter of contrast._

_How could something so small contain such massive power... how could something so tiny be the cause of countless battles… how could something so little still be a mystery to mankind._

_Is this creation a flaw? Is its creation a flaw?_

_No one else could answer._

_No one._

_Beautiful. It's all that I hear._

_Now, I do not even know why I'm still with it…why it is still with me… nor why I can even keep it… _

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, the miko will awake soon."_

_"Leave it be."_

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

The news had reached him days ago but it seems there has not been really a progress. She woke up and had never spoken a word. She could be spotted in her room either sitting or laying on her futon, looking at the empty jewel till night. Looking but not really seeing. Yes, she survived; she is alive but not far from dead. _Like always._

That night, he walked through the corridors and passed by her room. The door lid was left slightly open, exposing the faint light of her lamp. He paused at the door frame noticing only the sheets and pillow on the futon.

He slid open the door and stepped in only to find the miko coiled asleep on the other corner of the room, just near the window.

It was still winter and there was nothing to see outside other than snow.

He looked at her shrunken form. Her face hidden behind her embraced knees; her dark locks dripped, partly covering her yukata; and her toes, which were left exposed from the bandage, slightly gripped on the floor.

Her wounds were healing at a good rate. But her left hand, still dressed, just placed on top her feet…

He sensed her stir up, so he started heading back out.

He was impeded nonetheless, by those dull orbs, now regaining focus on him. She straightened her back and rubbed her eyes. Soon, her eyes stopped blinking and grew round.

"A…arigato gozaimas… Sesshoumaru- sama" she stuttered. Those last syllables barely audible.

And having come to this realization, she inelegantly bowed her head.

He turned his back and resumed stepping out.

Her eyes followed his feet as he exits the room, she held her bow even after hearing the door lid shut.

He continued his walk along the corridors, his face quite holding an expression of disappointment.

"Humans." He uttered.

……

A tear dropped on the wooden floor. And a release of breath soon followed. But her eyes remained wide open, focused on a particular space on the floor.

"_Gomen ne…"_

_So this is how fate works._

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

'_You are reckless.'_

'_na…nani?' Her eyes grew at his statement._

'_Do not trouble anyone if you plan to end your mortality. ' He was already walking away, leaving the miko behind._

_She bowed her head. "I didn't ask anyone to save me anyway." She said in a low voice however, was certain that the demon lord has heard her._

_She took a glance at the field to see how far he was now. But found nothing. He disappeared. Only to reappear behind her. _

_He was standing after her. And she was late to move when she realized._

"_Tell me. How do you intend to protect someone if you cannot protect your own life." He almost whispered on her ear._

_Her stare from the field froze._

_But slowly, she felt arms wrap her from behind. His arms. _

_She slowly sank in the warmth._

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm so sorry!! Another super late update…

To those who left reviews, once again thank you -.

Anyway, I'm opening this story for suggestions. I'm having a hard time thinking a good reason for Inuyasha's actions. I do have an idea however, it still needs development. I already have an ending for this so I need something that would fit. Hint? Heheh. Please read and review! More reviews, quicker update!


	5. Chapter 5: Wake

**NOTE:** I made some changes on this chapter. Because i realized some loopholes which would later demean the story. Also, sorry i need some time to make the next chapter because im again working on the plot. and im still waiting for some "inspiration". . . salamat. c:

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: Wake**

_My chest. It was hurting. Unbearably. But I couldn't see what was piercing it. It was all blurry. I reached my hand to grab the source, placing both on whatever it was, so weakly it did not move. Inuyasha._

_"Usotsuki…"_

_He looked at me. Those golden orbs I used to admire were now gazing at me. But instead I focused myself on his hand._

_"AAAAHHHk!"_

_Squall of energy crawled up to his offensive arm and the flesh started to burn. He screamed as his demon was purified. So I tightened my grab making sure he won't let go; making sure he felt what I am feeling. _

_It was his turn to cry and my turn to stare. But what I had perceived only disgusted me. I felt guilt. So I stopped. And let go. And a tear suddenly fell. _

She sat up. The sheets fell on her lap. Looking around she realized it was still early in the morning. Her hand crept up and held it hard-pressed on her chest feeling the sore the heavy beats make - a sort of easing.

She just sat there, waiting for her heart to calm while staring into nothingness. And slowly, a confused smile grew on her face, having realized a simple fact- that she's still _awake_.

So the snow fall had stopped days ago. How long had she been here? A month?

She has been in this room for a long time, never coming cross with anyone other than the lord that night he made an appearance. She stood up and shortly fixed herself. She has wanted to go outside seeing how the weather changed. She approached the door and slid it.

……………………………

_I am Ka - go - me._

She inscribed on the snow. She walked off and dropped the branch on the ground and took a seat on the wooden floor. She subconsciously started swinging her feet alternately as thoughts began to plague her: _The jewel, Inuyasha and herself._

Her stay here was only consuming that little _time_ she has. She has to go…

"So your wounds have healed." A voice interrupted her thought.

Her attention was then turned to the taiyoukai, whom she was late to sense approaching. He stood behind her looking somewhere she thought _far_.

"Your bandages are left on your futon."

She turned to look at him in the eyes and replied with a little smile.

"Your hand." He continued, still not looking at her.

"Some marks. It will be fine."

This time, the demon looked at her.

He gently placed a hand on her head; Kagome a bit startled for a while, looked at him in wonder.

"Stay." Then he left. He started walking away, heading back inside.

She understood.

How long can she hold on? Yes, she's not supposed to be here, but a part of her tells it's just right. She placed her hand on her crown.

_I have to go back. _

_But I wish to stay. _

_Like this._

_ And rest._

_ . . . . _

_So what am I supposed to do with the jewel. _

_……………………………………………_

"Darn!" The branch of the tree shook. And the snow clinging to it plunged to the ground.

"How long would this arm take to heal?" The hanyou raised his sleeves and gave a good gaze at his burns. Inuyasha has been sitting in that branch for a while. He just can't stay lying in that hut. It made him feel _defeated._

_"So this is your little revenge?"_ he spoke to himself.

He jumped off the tree branch and landed gently on the ground.

"Don't worry," He took a few steps towards the grave stone. "Yours would be greater..."

"Kikyou." And he placed the little branch of plum flowers he has been holding.

"Just have to wait for _her_." He headed away.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

**For those who read this chapter less than 33 hours after posting** (before 8 am of June 6 in GMT +08:00), please read some paragraphs i added at the bottom part. Thank you.

**Note: **I hope you've checked the changes I made in chap 5 before reading this. I have no friends available as beta readers the moment i finished so I'm sorry for the errors.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dream**

_Her presence is waning each day she makes. _

_One day, she'll be gone._

………………………………………

_ He slid open the shoji and found no miko lying on the futon. Instead, neatly folded bandages placed on top of the pillow._

_ His lips curved a slight. Disappointed. He unceremoniously walked in and stop just before the sheets. There he noticed the altered jewel rested._

'_She's still around'._

Sesshoumaru stopped his steps when sure he was far from where he found her. from her. Somehow, everything has been too familiar for him. Seeing her again stirred some memories. Yes, memories he didn't know he kept.

The muscles on his hand began to ease. The fingers started to loosen from its ball and revealed the jewel. He has been clutching the object for a while now.

_………………………………………_

_To be drawn into something little . . . _

_Aramitama (Courage)_

_Nigimitama (Friendship)_

_Kushimitama (Wisdom)_

_Sakimitama (Love)_

_When united in one soul, forms a powerful balance that can be used for good or evil. When Midoriko's spirit united with the youkais, it formed the jewel. Shikon no tama._

_Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel._

_Because of this nature, it promises power to its holder. With just a shard of it, one can become powerful. That had brought nothing more than warfare to the lands. For men and demons are greedy, they had fought over it for long it has been._

_But the races' dispute came to a halt when a certain hanyou took hold of it. Then again, the silence was temporary._

_The rain started pouring. The ominous clouds were still there, engulfing the sky of what turned out to be their battlefield but the menacing aura is slowly settling. Still, she seemed to be oblivious of her surroundings. She was just there, seated on her knees. Her white yukata becoming translucent, her hair started sticking to her skin and the impurities- blood and dirt are being washed off from her body. The downpour somehow wants to cleanse the miko. Something she can't do anymore._

_He walked towards her form._

_Clearly, the blood pooling under her was not from her victims alone. Blood was oozing out of her ear, her mouth, her hands covered with gashes. Her eyes were out of focus. Dull. She was so pale, almost like a marionette, only the fact that she was __still_ breathing. _She had fought herself too._

_Then a beat. The jewel made a pulse. The jewel. . . that was her. Then, she fell into __another_ sleep.

_………………………………………_

Sesshoumaru woke up, quite displeased with himself having to fall asleep so suddenly after running some thoughts in his head. He raised his head but was opposed by the sunlight. Much to his irritation when he realized it was actually sunset. He had fallen asleep by just sitting around and he didn't even noticed how long it was. He was a little content though having felt the jewel roll in his pocket. Still within in his keeping.

He was about to stand and leave the empty room when a foreign object caught his eye. A branch of flower neatly placed on the floor, just beside him.

'Plum blossoms.'

He picked it up and soon started his walk on the corridors.

'Miko. . .'

* * *

_**Note again:** Hahah. I'm sorry again. It really took me a long time to update. I kinda err. . . went blank with the plot. Anyways, who wants to beta read this story? Also, contribute on the plot? (But not all suggestions will be taken.)You will be acknowledged, don't worry. . e-mail me! So how was this chapter? Please review. But don't go too harsh. I hope you still like the story._

_The italicized words/phrases are meant to be thoughts of the characters. These are not spoken out. Also, it can be a flashback conversation._

_the words/phrases with ' ' are spoken out by the characters but softly, as it is for themselves only. Or for someone near enough to hear._


End file.
